


And when I touch you I feel happy inside

by mentazero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I love this ship, It's just a random fluff fic, M/M, Romance, and I really need help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentazero/pseuds/mentazero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything started with a touch, an all casual touch of their fingers during practice. Neither of them was aware that the other had noticed it, and clearly felt that hot skin touch.<br/>And after that touch, a lot ot other little ones came, till the day in which their fingers touched again and almost intertwined, in the same casual way, and it seemed like they didn't even want to do it; but they wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And when I touch you I feel happy inside

**Author's Note:**

> Today, 5/2, is Suganaka day.  
> That's just an attempt to write some fluff stuff about my new OTP (that is probably going to destroy my life).
> 
> Bye.

i.  
   
Everything started with a touch, an all casual touch of their fingers during practice. Neither of them was aware that the other had noticed it, and clearly felt that hot skin touch.  
And after that touch, a lot ot other little ones came, till the day in which their fingers touched again and almost intertwined, in the same casual way, and it seemed like they didn't even want to do it; but they wanted. They wanted to find each other, between all the hands, that was their own special way to encourage themselves during practice, their secret game.  
A game that Tanaka wanted to keep playing, but that still confused him a lot.  
Nothing changed between him and Sugawara, they were just silently a little closer than before, they text each other sometimes after dinner, just to exchange pleasantries and wish a good night. Not a single serious chat nor a single word about what was happening between the two of them.  
Honestly, Tanaka started to think that it was all just a figment of his imagination, his twisted imagination though, according to the fact that he never, ever, flirted with a man before.  
Everything excalated quickly, and both Tanaka and Suga -even if they didn't talk about it- thought that some of their teammates had noticed the strange tension that ran between number 5 and number 2 of the Karasuno volleyball team. No one said a single word again.  
On a side it was frustrating, but the fact that every single move of the game was done only with gestures and looks made that match exciting, ambiguous and even forbidden. And like matryoshka dolls nested inside each other the two of them were playing a game within the volleyball game.  
   
ii.  
   
   
«We'll close the gym, don't worry Daichi» Sugawara said, showing his kind smile. He gave a pat on Tanaka's shoulder and grabbed the gym keys. The Captain went out and the two guys finished cleaning up the gym and after their duties they sat silently on the steps of the gym entrance, as usual, watching the sunset half covered by the shapes of the houes on the horizon.  
It could have been a romantic scene, if only the two had talked about romance.  
They started to talk about the team, practice and the upcoming matches, but Tanaka noticed Sugawara's hand resting on the step, it was close, really close, maybe a bit too close. He wanted to touch it, as he did several time when no one could see him, could he do it again? Even if they weren't on the court during a practice match?

Tanaka was a bit worried. He discovere he may be too deep into his attraction for Sugawara. It was a scary feeling, beatiful and dangerous. It was like driving a car during a rally or jumping off a plane with a parachute.  
He had begun to appreciate when Suga stroke his head more than he did when someone else did it and he started to want to hear Suga cheering for him from the bench during the matches, and he also wanted to play with him again and score thanks to his toss.

Thinking about their flirting game became an obsession for him, he felt the urge to talk about it with someone, but he really didn't know who that someone might be.  
The most weird consequence about the whole situation, was that Ryuunosuke progressively lost his sleep, and Saeko couldn't do anything but notice it and get worried.  
Was he her brother for real? The one who was able to sleep for twelve hours in a row and complain in the morning because he was still tired?  
«Have you got something to tell me?» She asked, looking into his brother's bedroom in the middle of the night, after she found him awake again.  
He didn't answer, he just followed his sister in the kitchen and sat on a chair, while she gave him a cup of green tea, that, according to the grainy texture of the liquid that Ryuunosuke swallowed, it was a soluble one.  
«You should mix it before drinking it, idiot. So – she sat in front of him, on the other side of the table – tell me everything».

And he did. She was glad to listen to all his story even if she was unable to hide a surprise «WHAT THE HECK» that came out of her mouth maybe a bit to loud, and she was embarassed and nearly moved thinking about the sentimental struggle of her dear little brother.  
«It will be ok, just be yourself. He seems to be a nice guy, and he's absolutely cute. I thought you were going to talk me about the tiny Manager though», she laughed, Ryuunosuke did too. And he had to admit to himself that it maybe would have been easier if he had to talk about Yachi, or Shimizu san.

 

But in that moment, they were together sitting in front of the gym.  
Tanaka looked several times at Suga's hand, he definitely, really, want to hold it.  
Another little touch. His pinkie slowly touched Suga's thumb for just a couple of seconds, and Sugawara moved his hand avoiding any eye conctat with Tanaka -who was watching him- and held his hand tight.  
Tanaka's embarassed, red coloured, cheeks made him look like he had make up on. Even his ears were red, like if they were sunburned,.  
They were just holding hands, but to the taller guy that little gusture meant the world.  
He thought that he would be a very confident man while flirting with someone, he thought that he could be a charming knight who protects his beautiful princess, but he was just a _probably-too-shy-in-love-guy_ whose heart was racing while holding his crush's hand.  
   
iii.  
   
«Can you please come a bit later to the gym tomorrow morning? I'd like to talk about  _that thing_  with Tanaka».  
Daichi nodded ruefully: «are you sure? You know, the whole thing is a bit ood».  
Sugawara agreed. The whole flirting game between him and Tanaka was odd, strange, unexpected, in a sort of way, forbidden and dangerous for both of them and for the team balance.  
«Things seem to be fine. I'm confident hat everything will be fine».  
«If you say so – Daichi didn't look that sure about it – don't get hurt, though. And don't hurt him».  
«That's the plan, Daichi: not getting hurt».  
«I care about you, and I care about him. And I've never expected something like that to happen, but still, honestly talking, you look way happier recently, and so does he".  
Sugawara smiled, blushed slightly. Having a friend like Daichi was one of the best things that could happen in his whole life.  
«I was scared to death to lose you're friendship after telling you about me, and Tanaka and...»  
«Are you stupid? - Daichi looked at him with his I'm the Captain reproachful look, and then he gave Suga a pat on the shoulder -I'll give you a thirty minutes head start tomorrow morning, use your time carefully».  
   
   
The morning after Suga was nervous like he has never been before. His hands were sweaty and the only way that he found to try to calm down, was to roll his sleeves and dribble the ball against the wall waiting for Tanaka to arrive.  
«You should wear a t-shirt, you'll sweat». When Tanaka arrived, he closed the gym door behind his back, and the walked slowly reaching the bench next to the wall, he looked calm, but on the inside, he felt like a giant amount of wild horses were running in his stomach hurting him with their hooves.  
«So, Suga-san, you said that you wanted to talk» again, his voice sounded strong and confident, but the energies he used for it for, were way more than the he usually used.  
Suga nodded: «Yes indeed».   
Tanaka stood up, he tried o take a step and get closer to Sugawara, but it was impossible to do. Sugawara was angelic and peacefull, his smile was friendly and incredibly sweet, but Tanaka couldn't do anything but think that in that moment he was the scariest thing ever: what was he going to say?  
«Tell me everything, I'm here to listen».  
If Tanaka wasn't able to move, Sugawara still remembered how to move a leg after another and walk. When he was in front of the other guy, he swallowed a couple of times and took a deep breath, getting ready to talk.  
«I told you, your hair is sweaty now» Tanaka interruped  Suga's first attempt to speak, he stroke his friends head and placed a few messy tufts of his hair behind his ear.  
Sugawara blushed and lowered his head looking at his feet, Tanaka could be the most kind person on earth, and it was one of the main reasons why Sugawara fell for him. They were two kind hearted people who liked spending time together, who had fun together and who were perfect partners in crime and Sugawara ended up being stupidly attracted by every single inch -that was dramatically perfect in his opinion- of his teammate.  
«Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you» Sugawara grabbed Tanaka's hands, he felt like he was going to fall and he needed to grab something to help himself stand.  
He took another deep breath, but Tanaka spoke again:  
«Are we going to put an end to all these things? I...I honestly don't want to stop doing whatever we're doing now».  
Sugawara suddenly looked surprised, he tried to not laugh, but Tanaka's expression was too fun to be ignored. Their faces were close, Tanaka leaned his forehead on Suga's and smiled:  
«I like making you laugh».  
«I like when my crush makes me laugh».  
«Who's you're crush?» Tanaka was worried.  
«...I like you, Tanaka. We're not going to put an end to anything, I want us to make it real».

And when they were clearly going to kiss each other; footsteps (which could resemble the sound of the herd of horses that ran in the Tanaka's stomach before) became closer and closer to the door, the door opened and a crystal clear voice filled the gym:  
«KAGEYAMA I WON, I'VE ARRIVED FIRST».  
The first years entered the gym, greeted the two teammates that nearly had an heart attack.  
   
iv.  
   
«I want to walk you home» Tanaka said, and Sugawara gladly accepted.  
They talked, and Sugawara noticed Tanaka glacing several times and he found him absolutely adorable.  
He WAS, adorable: his overprotective attitude, the way in which he used to provoke people with his angry expressions, his whole person was charmingly perfect.

v.

Saeko told him to not do anything stupid and went out with Makoto Shimada, just for a drink she also said.  
But Ryuunosuke didn't actually care about what his sisters was going to do, he planned his night with Sugawara for days, and he was extremly excited to live it.

And that night, he finally discovered how smooth Sugawara's skin was, and how soft his lips were, the tenderness of their tight hug and the chills that his voice, which became hoarse at times, could make him feel.

But watching Sugawara slowly fall asleep was the best part of their night, in Tanaka's opinion, at least. Sugawara tried to not fall asleep, keeping an eye open with all his strenght, while his other one was already closed, his face was funny and beatiful at the same time. Tanaka covered him with the blanket and smiled:  
«Don't worry, we can take a nap for a couple of hours. I'll wake you up later».  
Sugawara nodded and said something in a quiet voice, something that Tanaka was barely able to hear, «I love you».


End file.
